Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner, a developer, an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a toner has been required to have low-temperature fixability to save energy and heat resistant preservability against high temperature and high humidity when stored and transported after produced. Particularly, it is very important to improve low-temperature fixability because a power consumption for fixing an image occupies a large part of power consumptions in an image forming process.
In addition, the toner is required to improve in durability and cleanability as well.